


The Night We Met

by C4R73R



Series: Supernatural/Highschool/Soulmate Homestuck AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Dave and Dirk wear glasses because they're sensitive to sunlight, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Human John, Human!John, Idiots in Love, Jake falls in love with Dirk, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mermaid!Jane, Mermaid!Roxy, Non-Binary!Rose, Nonbinary Character, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Romeo and Juliet References, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teen Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Dirk Strider, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Terezi Pyrope, Trans Gamzee Makara, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Dave Strider, Trans Male Dirk Strider, Trans Terezi Pyrope, Transgender, Valentine's Day Fluff, Vampire Dave Strider, Vampire Hunter!Jake, Vampire Hunters, Vampire!Dirk, Vampires, Werewolf!Aradia, Werewolf!Aranea, Werewolf!Cronus, Werewolf!Damara, Werewolf!Equius, Werewolf!Eridan, Werewolf!Feferi, Werewolf!Gamzee, Werewolf!Horuss, Werewolf!Kanaya, Werewolf!Kankri, Werewolf!Kurloz, Werewolf!Latula, Werewolf!Meenah, Werewolf!Meulin, Werewolf!Mituna, Werewolf!Nepeta, Werewolf!Porrim, Werewolf!Rufioh, Werewolf!Sollux, Werewolf!Tavros, Werewolf!Terezi, Werewolf!Vriska, Werewolves, Witch Hunter!Jake, Witch Hunters, Witch Rose Lalonde, Witch!Jade, Witch!Rose, Witchcraft, Witches, hunter!jake - Freeform, mermaid au, werewolf!karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4R73R/pseuds/C4R73R
Summary: When the mythological laws of the world come crashing down on them, they find a way to stay true to themselves and the ones that they love. Follow them on this journey through thick and thin. Read as the kids from Sburb High school grow up into young adults. Read as they fall in love with each other. Read your way through their life stories. Enjoy.~Soulmates:On your left wrist is the first words your soulmate will say to you, their last words to you on their right.~Werewolf Law: Do NOT show yourself to other mythical creatures in fear of being hunted by them.Vampire Law: Do NOT have relations with a werewolf.Mermaid Law: Do NOT show yourself to humans.Witch Law: No spells against other beings.Hunter Law: No killing.~LGBTQ Characters:Trans Male Gay Dave StriderGay Karkat VantasTrans Male Gay Dirk StriderGay Jake EnglishTrans Female Gamzee MakaraTrans Female Lesbian Terezi PyropeNon-Binary Rose Lalonde~People of Color: (For reference)Light-Skinned Rose LalondeLight-Skinned Roxy LalondeDark-Skinned Jade Harley
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Supernatural/Highschool/Soulmate Homestuck AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621354
Kudos: 5





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I-  
> I don't know what this is. There is so much going on. If you want to join a pretty dope homestuck server then go to this link:  
> https://discord.gg/DA5GJ9f

Dave sighed as his alarm clock went off, sure he didn't need sleep, but he still enjoyed it. He never actually felt 'well rested', because, well, he never was. He was a vampire, they were supposed to be nocturnal. Not some fucking night sleeper! Yet, that's exactly what the Striders had done to their sleep schedule. They had somewhat good reasoning, school being apparent as the main reason. Dave hopped off his bed, he had forgotten to take off his binder... again. He could feel the ache in his ribs. God damnit. Why couldn't he have been born a cis-male? Every time he tries to get rid of his breasts they just grow back. "Stupid immortality..." Dave muttered to himself as he pulled on a shirt with a disk on it. Today was his first day at Sburb High School! He was supposed to be excited. But, he wasn't. He fucking hated school. He still didn't know why he agreed to going to it with Dirk.

They had just moved up to Forks, Washington. Dirk liked the cold whereas Dave loved the hot. Even though he couldn't bask in the sun as much as he wanted, he still loved the sunlight. Even if the sunlight burnt his skin when he stood in it for too long, he had learned to appreciate the burn. It made him feel alive. More alive than anything else he had tried. Plus, it wasn't like he was attempting anything bad or harmful towards himself. He was just enjoying the simpler things in life, the thought made him smile. He went back to focusing on what he was doing. Right, he needed pants. Dave walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, squeezing himself into them. Dirk and him had just gone hunting for deer last night, so what if he was a little pudgy afterwards.

He looked outside of his window, admiring the sunrise, it was around 6:30 in the morning, and Dave absolutely hated waking up this early. But, hey, the sunrise was pretty dope. He quickly moved over to his body length mirror and checked his face, no acne, as usual. Immortality had its perks. He did his hair in the mirror, putting a small dollop of hair gel in his hands and combing it through his bangs. He glanced at the mirror once more, looking over his appearance. Ah, yes. He looked like your run of the mill stud. He shot finger-guns at himself in the mirror and smirked. Today might actually be a good day...

"DAVE! GET DOWN HERE WE'RE LEAVING!" Dirk yelled from downstairs. Dave quickly rushed over to his backpack, checked that all of his supplies was in there, and ran to the door. Dirk was putting on his shoes by the door, resting his foot on top of the shoe rack. Dave grabbed his red Converse and pulled them on, fuck socks. He could care less at the moment. He smirked after he finished getting on his shoes and ran out to their large pick up truck. Zooming past Dirk in the process. He already had his backpack on and was ready to get in the car, if only Dirk would unlock the fucking door. Dave tapped his foot against the pavement impatiently. Looking back at where Dirk was locking the house up so they could finally leave.

"Someone's eager." Dirk said with a chuckle, to which Dave sputtered. "I-I am not eager! I'm just ready to get done with this. Liking school is so uncool." Dave dragged out the 'so' in that sentence for maximum effect. Dirk just laughed at him. Dave growled under his breath, "You're so mean..." 

"I know." Dirk said with a toothy grin.

"Jackass." Dave snarled.

"Little Bitch." Dirk replied.

"Fuck face." Dave snapped.

"Cuck." Dirk giggled. Yes, giggled.

"That's fucking disgusting, Dirk." Dave said with a grimace. His face distorted to show his obvious disliking towards the subject. Dirk just looked at him with a bright smile. Dave could've sworn that he had gone blind because of it. And not in a good way. The only reason Dirk had pearly whites was because he used artificial nonsense to whiten his teeth. Dave thought that it was absolutely disgusting. He couldn't stand people that didn't just, brush their teeth? Like it's not that hard. Dave sighed, causing his brother to look at him with a curious glint in his eyes. Dave just sighed even harder.

"Nervous?" Dirk asked as if he was a caring older brother.

"No... yes? Maybe. I don't know. I'm not ready for a new start, I miss my old friends, Dirk."

"I know, bud. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make new ones here!" Dirk said with more mustered up excitement than Dave could ever wish to have. Dirk turned the wheel to pull into the school. He had already gotten the both of them enrolled in Sburb High School. Dave looked over the school as his face distorted into one of disgust. God, this school was fucking ugly. Who decided to paint the whole thing green? Not even a cool green, just a putrid lime green that made Dave nauseated if he looked at it for too long. Well, guess he can't be too picky. This is where they live now. Dave opened the car door and threw his backpack on. Oh, god. Here we fucking go, he thought to himself as he took his first step into the building.


End file.
